<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repaying the Admin by AlexAfterDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595898">Repaying the Admin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAfterDark/pseuds/AlexAfterDark'>AlexAfterDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Times, I Don't Know How To Really Tag Things Leave Me Alone, Multi, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAfterDark/pseuds/AlexAfterDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing so much for the Phantom Thieves with his fansite, Joker plans a way to repay Mishima for all his work. A gift that no one would refuse— right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mishima Yuuki/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NPC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mishima Yuuki sat there in the small bar off the beaten paths of Shinjuku. Sitting off in a more private section which he was happy for as it meant that he’d be seated further from the smoke of the owner. Though the section did remind him of his previous outing to Crossroads. Shuddering at the memory of the drunken reporter harassing him. After that he was apprehensive to listen to Ren’s new request to meet there. “Clear your schedule, meet me at Crossroads around 9PM on the 14th.” Was all the message from Ren said. When he messaged him as to why, he was only told “it’s important” and “it’ll be fun”. Mishima grimaced re-reading the message again on his phone. Fun to Ren could be anything from just a simple outing maybe for food, or some light humiliation at Mishima’s expense, or both. It was beginning to feel that way as Mishima continued to check his phone over and over. Time passing, no message. It had been twenty minutes passed when they said they would meet. He got up once more to ask LaLa for another refill on the glass of water he had been drinking. She could tell by the look on his face that he was starting to feel down. “Relax sweetie. If I know him well, he’s late but trying to be here as soon as he can.”<br/>
“Know him well?”<br/>
“Well he’s been helping out here for good few months now. Even coming in when I’m short staff and busy, a real gentlemen.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s the paycheck.”<br/>
“Like I said relax. Just give him a moment.” After filling his glass, he went back to the table off to the side. Checking the time once more he saw a text message from Ren that had come in while he talked with LaLa. “I can’t be there, but I am sending someone else from the PTs. They’ll be taking over for me. Follow what they say. Have fun.” Confused he quickly typed a response asking what were they going to do, and why he had been so cryptic. “Great, gonna be spending time with Ryuji I guess,” he thought. Though he would soon be proven incorrect. LaLa’s greeting to whoever walked in wasn’t what she said to regulars. Peeking from the booth he saw his classmate, and Phantom Thieves member he least expected to see tonight, Ann. Though it was late she looked as if she had just come from school, Shujin uniform and bag. She introduced herself to LaLa and asked for Mishima but before she would have to walk to the back he made his way to front. After he gave her a meek “Hey”. She apologized for both Ren and her, saying she’ll explain more later. Thanking LaLa the two Shujin students set off into Shinjuku.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we headed?” Ann and Mishima had been wondering the streets for awhile now. Headed through side streets instead of main ones, as if they were trying to lose their trail. Were they being followed? Were they lost and she wasn’t willing to admit it? “Don’t worry were almost there and it’ll all make sense.”<br/>
“Is this something serious? Like maybe some PT related thing?”<br/>
“Not exactly,” she said giving him a sly smile. The look sent a jolt down his spine. He was intrigued and a little blush crept it’s way up as her look seemed to excite him. To him Ann was a person he fancied but always told himself that he wasn’t worthy of. He could try but thought it was the best for him not to, worried that it would jeopardize what friendship they did have. “NPCs like him, really only had chances with other NPCs,” he thought. There was also the chance that she may be in a relationship with Ren, and he wouldn’t be that guy to try and go after someone his friend was with. Too busy thinking of his lower status in the grand game of life, he failed to notice that they had reached their destination. Only snapping out of it when he bumped into Ann. Quickly he apologized and looked at where they were. It was some side street. There wasn’t anyone around. No one seemed to be waiting around the corners to meet them. “We’re here.”<br/>
“So like are we meeting someone or going to...” Before he could finish Ann tapped his shoulder to get him to turn around and look up. Above them a sign for a love hotel. Stunned at where they were he asked, “Uh— Is this like a secret meeting place for you guys?”</p><p>“You could say that,” she took his hand and dragged him quickly inside before he could question anymore. As they entered the door way though, checking once more if anyone was around he did see someone. Watching from a distance. A grey hood covering there head and masking their face.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the room. The bright red of the room chosen took some getting used to. Mishima started to pace about it. Studying everything intently as it was the first time he had been in a place like this. Sure he had read about them, and seen a “few videos” that had taken place or shot in a love hotel. Getting to see one in person was quite interesting. Ann watched him look about, letting out a giggle as he even went as far as even checking the end tables surrounding the large bed. “You’re like an curious cat.”<br/>
“Like your cat Francois?”<br/>
“I don’t have a cat named Francois.”<br/>
“Oh really? Huh. I remember Iida talking about you needing a job because something happened to your cat and you needed to pay for some surgery, that and the cat hair sometimes on your jacket. Or does Ren have a cat?”<br/>
“Oh that was just a bit I had to put on for information gathering, very perceptive on the cat hair though. It is probably from Ren’s cat though. But can you tell why we are here though I’m wondering?” She slowly sat down on the bed of the room. Dragging her hand across the scarlet sheets. Mishima watched her and gulped a bit at her grace in just taking a seat. “Well if I had to guess. This is a meeting of some sort. The long walk here was to through of anyone tailing us. You were sent instead of Ren because as he’s the leader he can’t be doing these meetings now. Which means it must be something huge. The reason you chose this room is because it’s important. Like it’s been combed for bugs, and you knew it was the safe room!” As he explained he had gotten more and more sure of himself. Even ending his deduction with a snap of the fingers, pointing at the air in an “ah ha”. Ann was amused and let out a hearty laugh. Quickly what ever pride and confidence he had disappeared. Trying to save face with a soft, “I guess”. She sighed after hear little fit, “Sorry Mister Holmes, but it isn’t that big of a deal that requires that much secrecy. Care to guess again?” Defeated and kind of miffed at the Holmes reference, he bluntly said, “Ren is playing another joke on me again for some reason?” He sat down on the edge of the bed, arms resting on his knees. Ren was one of his friends, his best friend. Sometimes though he wondered if it was just him that felt that way about their relationship. Especially after the Ohya incident and ignoring him for awhile after he had gotten out of jail. “Oh come on don’t think of him like that. You really think he would do that to you?”<br/>
“I don’t know— maybe.”<br/>
“Well I can tell you for certain that is not the case. Because he wouldn’t have done this if he didn’t care about you.”<br/>
“Done what?” Mishima had barely finished asking her before he found himself being pounced on by Ann. She was much stronger than he could have imagined. Now laying there in the middle of the bed, with her on top of him her. Her hands gripping and holding his arms to the bed. The sudden attack left him sputtering his words and breathing in a panic. As she lowered her head he felt the tickle of one of her twin tails graze his lips. The warm soft breath radiating on his ear. “What’s next week?” He couldn’t think. This was too much for the poor man. “I— I don’t— I can’t” He could hear Ann giggling. “Was she enjoying this? Toying with me?” He thought while trying to wiggle out from underneath her. Though with every inch her tight grasp would just pull him back. “A certain good boy’s birthday?” She said lifting her head back up to face him. The look on her face scared Mishima, but in a good way. He had been the curious cat earlier, but now he was feeling like a cat’s prey and she knew she had him cornered.</p><p> </p><p>It was his birthday next week, but it took him awhile to remember and finally connect the dots. Last week, Ren had asked him about it. Mishima had mentioned that he had no plans really. Dinner with his family and that was it. “W— Yeah it’s my birthday next week,” he whimpered out just barely audibly. “Well— isn’t it obvious now why we’re here?”<br/>
“But why?”<br/>
“Ren and the rest of the Phantom Thieves thought that we should give you the best birthday presents ever, especially after everything you did for us.”<br/>
“Presents?” He asked but soon Ann’s finger laid on his lips, silencing him. “Shush now, Mishima. Just enjoy.” Feeling his arm freed, he was given an option to try and run. Though he could just listen to her and do as she said. “No! I can’t!” He took his freed hand and pushed her off him. Ann landed softly on her said on the bed, but Mishima— well he didn’t. In his haste he had fallen off the bed landing with a large thud. His arm and knee now slightly injured he barely made it to stand against the wall. While his arm and leg now were in pain, the look he saw on Ann’s face also hurt just as much. She looked embarrassed and saddened by the rejection. Mishima hung his head, whimpering out, “I’m sorry. Just— I don’t think I can do this. This is too much and, and, and I know for a fact that you and him are probably a thing. What am I saying!? Of course you two are a thing. This just— god damn it.” Sliding down the wall he stayed there, his hands on his head trying to make sense and calm down.</p><p>“Mishima,” Ann spoke softly. No longer as a temptress but almost motherly in a way. She crawled to the end of the bed. Reaching her hand out to hold his. Gently stroking the top while they continued to shake. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to do this. Just know that we...” He wasn’t hearing it. Inside he knew what he wanted to say, how he felt. “It’s not that I don’t want to! Okay! I would! In a heartbeat given the opportunity I would happily!”</p><p> </p><p>The dam had burst. Wither he wanted to or not, this was the time to make himself be clear. “I just can’t like this. Not like this. I don’t know exactly what you two do. What you agreed on.”<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
“I don’t know. Like. Like maybe it’s “Oh I need a favor sleep with my friend and maybe you get something out oft” or some shit like that.”<br/>
“Stop swearing.”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Well are willing to believe me when I say it’s not?” Mishima looked at her, even with her serious look he couldn’t help but scoff before nodding. “He did ask me, he explained why..”<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“And I said I would if he’s okay with it, and you are too. I never asked for something in return. He never offered to give me something for doing so. I did it because I wanted to.”</p><p>“We wanted to do this because you earned it and we want to give it to you. So what do you say?”<br/>
“I find it hard to believe that you’d want to even do this. I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Why is it so hard to think that?”<br/>
“I mean— Look. I’m. I’m not like Ren. He’s smooth and cool. I’m dipsy and goofy. He’s top of the class, I’m class rep not by choice. I’m just not worth it. Like what that one girl said, the one with the glasses, “I’m an NPC.””<br/>
“Would you believe me if I said maybe I like that your are a little dipsy and goofy. Maybe I like how you are so optimistic. That I appreciate how faithful and ready to help those less fortunate. Maybe you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Ann dropped Mishima’s hand, but slowly lifted his chin to look at her. He listened and deep down he knew she was being honest, but something inside just still didn’t want to believe her. She just simply asked, “What can I do to make you believe me?”<br/>
“I don’t know, what do you think?” Mishima didn’t mean in a mean way, but as if someone who had been lost for hours and hours. “I have an idea.”<br/>
“Really?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“What then?”<br/>
“Do you trust me?”<br/>
“...Sure.”<br/>
<br/>
The Panther like Ann pounced again. Throwing herself onto the still sitting Mishima. Their faces coming together as Ann slammed her lips to his. There was a moment of muffled panic, but soon he calmed feeling for the first time another woman’s tongue dance with his. While he let feel guide what his mouth was doing, he was unsure about his hands. That was until Ann took hold of them, lacing on hand with hers. The other resting on her side. Though after a few minutes of being on her knees on the hard floor, her body gave out. Breaking their locked lips for the first time in what felt like forever. With his hand in hers, Ann pulled him up and back onto the scarlet bed. Whatever doubts he had were gone now. Whether it was because he finally stopped doubting himself or because he was just now intoxicated woman he had fawned over for over a year was up for debate. Didn’t really matter, there just was no real stopping now. As he crawled over beside her to continue, he watched as Ann kicked her shoes off. Quickly he followed suit. Chucking them away without a care, before diving back in. Now taking the lead by smashing their mouths together in a passionate fury. This more confidant, leading Mishima was new to Ann. She liked it, as evident by the moan that had escaped her. And resonated in Mishima as if it was a correct answer ding on the game show.</p><p> </p><p>While they could just continue to make out and have a good time and let that be it. Ann wasn’t going to let that be all though. There was a rule with Ann. If she wants something from you, she’ll get it. After turning over and reasserting herself her hands went to work. Reaching under the white and green long sleeve. Her hands tickled him as they ran up his flat stomach to his chest. In what felt like the speed of a blink of the eye his shirt was gone. It took a moment for him to calm down and notice the woman atop him was doing. With great haste she unzipped her hoodie. Slid it off with her uniform jacket. He couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes as she went to unbutton the first couple of the white shirt. Seeing this she decided to give him a little show— though not one of graceful seduction but one of impatient dominance. Without a care, the shirt half unbuttoned was torn. The buttons heard bouncing off the headboard and nightstand. Tossed aside like a piece of waste. Terrified, aroused, and unsure of what to do Mishima continued to lay there. She loved the look on his face as it spoke volumes as to how he felt right now. “Do you like what you see?” She asked running her hands up her body, toying with the pink lacy number still covering her bust. “Y— Yes.” Lowering herself down onto his lap she felt his excited member. Rocking her hips slowly, she ground against it. All he could do now was grit his teeth as the warm feeling of what lay beneath her skirt and stockings continued to rub against him. Trying to keep it together he threw his head back. Every fantasy he had about Ann was now playing in his head didn’t help. The blonde temptress that continued to watch her plaything struggle, added more fuel to the fire. With taking his hands and placing them on her burning body. Without having to look, he knew where they were. Slowly he did look forward and with a nod from her, he started to explore her body. Never in a million years did he think that he’d get the chance. Softer than he could ever imagine. The smooth curves that would put a statue of a goddess to shame. Up and up they travel until the sat above the pink fabric. There were two choices. Rub above or go straight for the goal. They had gotten this far. It must be fine. But should you take it slow? Let her guide you and know she wants that? Why not just ask? He continued to ask himself these dumb questions, while Ann waited for him. Like waiting for a stuck computer. Eventually he muttered a “to Hell with it” and tucked his hand under her bra. Grabbing hold of the breast he had fantasized many times over. They were perfect. Not too big, not too small. The right amount of perk. Gently squeezing and cupping them brought out another reassuring moan. Feeling her nipples run along the sides of his fingers before coming back around to have the tips graze beneath his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>While it was nice having him act like a true gentleman and let him explore what he had thought of for so long. She undid the clasp holding her bra together and let it fall onto the bed. Taking his hands, she laid them down onto the bed. As she did when this all started, she whispered into his ear. “I’m sure you know what’s next.” Before he could even respond, she started her way snaking down to his waist. Her hand gliding over the pulsing bulge beneath. Two fingers dancing up to undo the limiting button. Exceptions from some of the many videos he had watched lead him to believe that maybe she was to undo his zipper with just her teeth. But reality is often very much different to expectation. With a rough tug his pants and boxer were gone. Ann was in a hurry, but she took the time examining the embarrassed boy. Seeing him now it was no question as to how she over powered him. Not an ounce of fat, but no real muscle to speak of. Wide hips boney hips made her wonder if he was somehow malnourished or neglectful of his own health. Though the main event was a surprise for her. Not as wide as Ren’s, but what he didn’t have in width he made up for in length. After gazing at it she wasted no time in going to work. Taking as much as she could at once. The sudden feeling Ann’s mouth brought out a loud yawp that echoed through the room. Ever roll of her tongue beneath, slight graze by a tooth, the feeling of his cock’s head running down her velvety throat was a struggle. Mishima’s hands gripping the bed’s sheets as if it was for his dear life. Soft hands dancing across his smooth waist, trying to keep them down while she tried to concentrate on the task at hand. It was too much for him. The talented mouth at work was too much for a poor cherry boy like him. Trying in vain to warn her between his loud moans that. Not letting up, if anything doubling down on her attack. Letting her control of his waist fall. When Ann had looked up to see what she had done, she couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. Face nearly as red as the sheets they laid on. Chest rapidly raising and falling in vain to catch a breath. Mishima differed from Ren in another way. Ren was more of a quiet one in the sack, but Mishima was very much more vocal. She loved it, was it for it was more primal in a way or maybe that it was just confirmation that she had the upper hand? It didn’t really matter though. Soon she started to turn her head slightly with every bob up and down the long shaft. The gyration was the final straw. Mishima begged for her to stop. “Takamaki! Please! I-I-” No warning would be heeded though, and soon he started to cum. Feeling his cock start to pulse as he flooded her mouth with his seed she quickly moved. Her hand gripped his cock tightly, the other pumping away trying to milk him for every drop. Lips pursed at the tip to ensure none gets lost down her throat. Ann wanted to taste Mishima. The wave had hit him like a tsunami. Biting his own arm in trying to hold it back and muffle the loud cries of pleasure. He didn’t even know that he was really capable of such noises til now. After the last pulses of his release, he looked down to see Ann still pumping away trying to get the last remnants. He felt so embarrassed in his “performance”, but was put at ease slightly when Ann had looked up and made eye contact. With an audible pop, she took his spent cock out letting it go limp in her hands. Making a show of the act of swallowing his seed to him. With her head tilting up, showing her throat take it down, and letting out a jokey refreshed sigh. “I’m so sorry,” he said laying back down covering his blushing face with his arm. Ann rested her head between the crook of his thigh. Fingers delicately teasing his flaccid cock, as if it was a resting pet. “You don’t have to be, it’s totally understandable. Also we still have plenty of time.”<br/>
“Well it didn’t make it seem that way.”<br/>
his eye since the beginning of the school year. Curling her finger beckoning for him to come as if he were some dog.</p><p>To Be Continued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Part 2 is going to be coming soon. Unlike my Nier-fic which was sadly lost in the Great Hard Drive Failure of 2020. Fuck this year.</p><p>Anyways I don't know if this is going to bee a series with a whole lot more chapters. Originally I wanted to do a Mishima X Every Female Phantom Thief but I thought I would scale it back because I just was unhappy with the way things were panning out in the process. Don't know. Might do it, might not. </p><p>Thanks again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Expectations VS Reality 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. But here it is, I’ll explain after the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann knew that with some simple prodding Mishima would be ready to continue. Pushing herself off of his thigh. Fingers dragging softly over his legs encouraging him to follow closely behind. SHe planted herself down between his legs. Slowly she spread her own as to match his. Her hand smoothly transferring from his to her own. From pale skin to the crimson leggings that attracted his eyes from day one of the school year. The gentle brush he followed, peeking from under his arm finally. Mesmerized, he watched as they went higher and higher up. Unblinking. His vision blurring a bit as her red legs blended with the sea of red they sat upon. Until her immaculate hands reached black, white, and red plaid. Stopping to fiddle with the hem. Before with a playful flick up, the hand continued it’s journey. Unable to see where it had gone, but knew where it ended up. With a soft moan escaping Ann, it had arrived. She looked him dead in the eyes. His wide with excitement, hers though half open. As her hand continued to rub against her warmth, her face grew more flush. Palm no longer cutting it, she probed her clothed covered outer lips as gasps escaped the ones above. Mishima had sat up, resting on his elbows watching. His breathing getting faster as Ann’s show continued. His cock had fully risen again. Fighting himself as to whether or not, maybe, it would be okay for him to “help” himself as Ann did. Like a guard turning their back on a nondescript hiding a sneaking thief, Mishima failed to notice Ann pounce forward. “Mishima. It’s not nice to leave a girl waiting.”</p><p>Ann took hold of Mishima’s arm tightly, pulling him up. His hand forced down under where he was greeted with the warm, moist core of Ann. Not daring to move out of fear. Fear he’d go too far. Fear that he wouldn’t something right. It was one thing to try and fight Ann off as she had pounced before. But this was her body, home territory. For him also this being his first time for anything like this just petrified him. This kind of took her back. Was she coming on too strong? Whatever it was, it was best to address it. Letting go of his arm, he slowly retreated it out from under her. “I’m sorry,” he said as he sat there. With the shaking in his voice, she could tell he was beating himself up. “It’s completely fine— just tell me what is wrong.”<br/>
“I. I guess it’s just that I’m afraid of screwing up?”<br/>
“It’s okay if you do, no one is really expecting you to be an expert in all of “this”.” He didn’t say anything else after this for a little bit. The many sides of his internal debate raging inside his head. One side screaming, “You fucking idiot, of course there’s no expectation. You even mentioned that before!”<br/>
“Yeah but if you suck, then she’s not going to have really a lot of fun here. And really you’d come off as a selfish prick.”<br/>
“I mean with all the times you thought of her and other women, you would think you’d have some kinda battle strategy.”<br/>
“Porn doesn’t equal real life you fucking dumbass.”</p><p>Ann watched as Mishima’s eyes darted around, clearly stuck in a never ending war of thoughts. Really there was one thing she could do that would actually help. She took hold of his chin and forced him to look at her. Expecting to be meet with irritation, instead he was met with a look of concern. “Listen— Be truthful. What do you want to do?”<br/>
“I— I— I want to sleep with— you?”<br/>
“And what’s stopping you?”<br/>
“Not knowing— exactly what to do.”<br/>
“And if you knew what to do, you’d do it?”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“What do you think you should do right now?” He looked back down at his hands. Hands that had already fondled the breasts he thought perfect and untouchable. A hand that briefly rested on the soaking core. “I should touch you— down— there.”<br/>
“And why didn’t you?”<br/>
“Because I don’t know if I should. And, I know, I should have guessed that I could because you put my hand there. I just really don’t want to go too far or maybe too fast. And it’s..” The finger that lay once more on his lips stopped his rambling explanation. “I want you to understand. If you do something I don’t like or do something wrong, I’ll tell you. But let me be clear, since the second I walked into that bar I was ready to let you do what you wanted because I wanted it too. Now I don’t know how to make that more clear to you. For heaven’s sake, I just sucked your cock, swallowed your load, and placed your hand on my pussy. I don’t know what more I can really do to give you the green light.” True, if not a little vulgar in wording. Being aggressive may have been a detriment as now she wanted him to make a move. Setting an expectation unknowingly in a way. “Just like when you touched my breast, just go with it. Do it for me?” Mishima sighed as he looked at her somewhat pleading face. Really it was now or never, if he was going to do this he need to muster all the courage he really had. One day he was going to need to stop waiting til the bitter end to do something and just do it. “Just go for it and do it huh?”.<br/>
“Right.”<br/>
“Okay,” he said before he slowly brought his lips to hers. Ann gladly opened her lips and brought him in closer. Enjoy it, go with it. To him this was right. Their tongues continued to dance but Ann broke it. Giggling she asked, “I feel like we’ve already been here before.” Mishima nodded and with a quiet “yeah” he took his hand back to where had wanted it. Toying with her crotch. Still unable to stop shaking as he got closer he eventually made contact. Even after all this time she was excited. The moist spot if felt as if it grew if anything. Instead he kept telling himself to go with it. Soon he dragged his finger up the front to the hem of her leggings. Hand laying flat with her stomach before inching under the lip. Lifting and running across the lace pattern of the panties she had worn. His eyes glued though unable to see from the skirt she still wore. Soon journeying beneath the lace. Warmer and warmer his hand felt as it continued down. The lace was one thing but soon he made contact with hair. In his fantasies before, he had wondered many times if she was clean shaven or maybe trimmed. Now he knew, though seeing it could wait as he had to reach his target. Soon as his hand curved with her body he found her entrance. Burning with heat. Drenched in excitement. Splitting fingers apart as they glided around the outer lips. Ann’s escaped heavy breath as she cocked her head aside snapped Mishima back into reality. As a sign that all was well he continued to run his fingers along. The feeling of his fingers finally running along her drove her wild. Finally after all this time, the touch of another. She wanted more though. It was almost as if he was now teasing her. Shuddering when he ran a finger right down the slit of the entrance to her body. “Mishima..” She cried softly before bring him back for one last deep kiss. Not missing a beat Mishima continued to let his hand explore. Though it wasn’t alone, as from outside the leggings was Ann’s own hand. Resting on his, pushing him to just slightly put more pressure on her. With that gentle push he started to feel the wet lips of her pussy give way. Going deeper with every stroke.</p><p>Ann wanted Mishima’s fingers to finally arrive. Though before she could give them the final push he did it for her. After slowly getting past the tight but welcoming fold he felt his finger sink quickly. He was inside her. Sure they were just fingers but that didn’t matter now. As the hand worked, Ann let out moans but once the fingers made it in it was something more. So much the yelp she exclaimed pushed her to break the long tongue tango they had been dancing. With burning heat tightly surrounded his finger, as he slowly curled it. With ample lubrication his finger slide across the silky heated walls of Ann. His other hand that had been mostly busy holding himself up on the plush mattress slowly rose to her thigh. Fondling her as it too made its way beneath her skirt. Rested now on her bottom, squeezing her tight rump. Most the time he had known her, he’d see her in only the standard uniform or baggy gym pants. It was really a gift from the gods that he would see her briefly while walking along the beaches of Hawaii. Staring from the distance, trying to look innocent. The floral print covered tight ass haunted his thoughts for the rest of the day. Indulging in his fantasies alone in the hotel room before the return of Ren.</p><p>That was then though, this was now. No longer a fantasy as he give it another tight squeeze. He wanted more. Having made it’s presence clear he stuff his hand in. Taking in a sharp breath as she felt the more confidant and hungry hand work her over. More, she wanted more of this. She made her needs clear with the instruction, “Take them off.” She assisted only the unzipping of the side of the skirt. Letting it fall to her knees. She wanted him to care of the rest. Laying back, running her hands playfully on the plush silk comforter. Mishima had to decide, but not overthink it. Was long before the knew to take hook his fingers on to just go. Slowly he pulled the hem of the leggings. The bright flashy red giving way to the bright, flawless skin beneath. Only slightly further he hooked the matching lacy pink. Down they the cloth went, revealing the blond trimmed bush. Did she trim this all the time, or really only when she needed or wanted to? Never mind questions he thought, maybe in the future he would find out. Refocusing he came to the point he saw his effect on her as of now. As he pulled Ann’s panties resisted slightly as they held her soaked self. As if a flashy reveal when they retracted with the rest of her bottom wear. He thought he’d be ready after seeing one before in the few uncensored porn he’d found but this was something else. This is a woman he knew, one he’d perversely thought about, and he had a part in making “it” like this. The look on Mishima that Ann saw was like a scientist observing a new lifeform. She couldn’t help but chuckle at this. That combined with Ann’s legs spreading a bit showing herself some more brought Mishima back and he quickly removed the clothes around her legs. There Ann laid, completely uncovered for Mishima to see. Her flawless skin that appeared glowing. The smooth curves her body. From her thighs, waist, stomach, chest. It all felt like a single fine brush stroke by a master artist in a way. No AV model, hentai artist, sculptor could ever make anything to compare to her.</p><p>His hands ran across her skin back up her legs. In desperation to get back to where they were before. Ann happily spread her legs for him. Before his one index finger had made its way, now though it was joined with another. A sharp, involuntary gasp and twitch came out as they went in. Still he wasn’t totally used to the feeling of her around his fingers. With caution he slowly brought them in and out. Running along the sides of her inner walls, trying to brush every surface he could really. The moans, heavy breathing, and growing excitement leaking onto him giving him really a clear sign of things going well. Curling them, running and groping the thighs that surround him. Though for long could he just keep going like this. He would have to eventually change it up. Maybe he should try something else. He brought his fingers out. The cool air really feeling much more cold around the digits. Her breathing coming down now, she frowned slightly. Wondering why Mishima had stopped. The blue haired head that was now between her legs was clear. The musky smell was really strong but not really off-putting to him. He’d heard things about “taste” though nothing could compared to actually giving it a taste for himself. Fearing he might look like a dolt, he stuck his tongue straight out. Diving straight in as if it were another finger. Going forward until it was no longer feasible. He bumped against her as he went in with such force and with his eyes closed. Praying to be right and not fuck up. The slick tongue entered, but didn’t not move. Ann felt his breathing get faster as his burning breathing hit her skin. The taste was— something else. Really he couldn’t really put his finger on it. Sort of like how coke tastes like coke. Ann tasted like— well— Ann. He didn’t hate it, but he wouldn’t say he loved it. Though if she loved the feeling of a hot tongue lapping away at her pussy, he would give her that.</p><p>Slowly the tongue glided around from top to bottom. Really her walls felt really like a more slick wall of her mouth. But instead of a little sweet from something she had eaten earlier, it tasted purely of her. Ann didn’t want to interrupt him from his meal, though she had nothing to do really. Unable to stop to rearrange as to pleasure one another. The shifting Ann didn’t concern him, the hand that was now resting behind his head was. Seeing the flushed face of Ann, panting, pleading him to keep going really got him. His cock twitching in excitement as if acknowledging good effort and to keep it up. The pushy hand on his head, toyed with his hair, or gently stroking his ear. Weirdly almost like a owner petting a dog for being well behaved. Didn’t matter to Mishima. He was focused on what he should do. He’d gone up and down. Left to right. Twirling his tongue, lapping at her outer lips before going back in. Speeding up. The sweet voice of pleasure from Ann grew louder. More higher pitched. When she cried for his name begging him to keep doing what he was doing. Running along left to right around the lower part of her, his nose coincidentally rubbing against her clit. The involuntary twitching of her pelvis, the tight grip she had on his hair, and the leg and foot that now drove it’s self into his back made it hard. Though he had to try. The high pitch cry she let out almost sounded as if she were in pain. His face was mashed right between her, unable to escape from her. Her hands now successfully pulled some hairs out. Two legs wrapped around his head, clamped between the milk thighs. It had only been seconds of this but it felt like minutes as she finally came down. Letting her arms and legs relax. Mishima had a look of shock on his face. He had done it. She sighed saying his name slowly. “Ohh Mishima. Oh my my.”<br/>
“Did you like— it?”<br/>
“I think my actions speak for themselves.”<br/>
“Right. Sorry.” He sat there looking over her. Her milky skin radiating still from the orgasm she’d just had. Her pussy drenched from the actions of Mishima’s mouth. So much had happened. Feeling as if maybe hours had passed. Though from the clock besides them, it hadn’t been really that long. And as Ann had said before, “we still have plenty of time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there. Sorry it took me forever to write another chapter of this. I’ve been busy with trying to find more work as my hours got cut. Thanks COVID. Was pretty hard also after trying to fix my computer after the SSD crapped out and took a pretty penny to get a new one. If you are in the neighborhood for cheap smut fanficiton commission please let me know!</p><p>Anyways I wanted to get this out by Christmas, and I should have Chapter 3 out by New Years if I can keep going at the rate that I am at now. That or sometime maybe in January. </p><p>Merry Christmas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>